for the world shines our way
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: what happens when Winter from Star wars comes to live on earth and meet a famous and handsome Archeologist? well the chemistry pot bubbles over in a fantastic songfic way as Indiana Jones falls deeply in love with a girl from a different world and she falls for the man of her dreams the one that travels the earth and protects artifacts I know it's a terrible summary! :(
1. Chapter 1

For the world shines our way  
Indy and winter dabbles

# 1 something beautiful

He was off on an archeological Dig in Cairo Egypt trying to find a certain piece of Khufu's tomb when he went to see Salla his best friend in Egypt. "Welcome Indy I want you to meet my newest digger and fire's friend winter" Salla said with a hardy laugh bringing Indy into the living room where a beautiful girl with snow-white hair and icy blue eyes sat helping Fire knit a blanket for the children. "Hello you must be Dr. Jones correct? Or is it Indiana Jones" Winter asked shaking his hand firmly "you can call me Indy ma'am" Indy said his eyes widened as she grinned at him "thank you my name is Winter" she said as he sat next to her and fire on the sofa.

Later that night…

Indy stood on the balcony of his room at salla's home looking at the sky as the sun began to fade and it turned a lovely shade of orange. There on the ground in the yard he saw Winter she was dancing and twirling her long white hair flowing behind her. She was breath-taking as she made every turn ever so carefully without falling. "well did cupid shoot my dear friend again with his love arrows?" Salla said coming to stand behind Indy and patting his buddy on the back. "I don't know Salla she is very beautiful though you're probably right" Indy replied sighing and sitting on the window sill. "hey Salla still got my guitar I left here last time?" Indy asked "of course friend I know what you're about to do is the window still open?" Salla asked "yeah just hand it to me will ya" Indy snapped plucking some notes and clearing his throat and softly singing.

* * *

Indy: I'm in your ocean ankle-deep  
I feel the waves crashing at my feet  
it's like I know where I need to be  
but I can't figure out yeah I can't figure out

Just how much air I'll need to breathe  
when your tide rushes over me  
there's only one way to figure out  
will you let me drown? Will you let me drown?

Hey now this is my desire  
consume me like a fire I just want something beautiful  
to touch me I know I'm in reach  
cause I'm down on my knees, I just want something beautiful  
oh something beautiful

In a daydream I could never live like this  
I wouldn't stop until I found something beautiful  
When I wake up I know I will have  
no I still won't have what I need

Hey now this is my desire  
consume me like a fire I just want something beautiful  
to touch me I know I'm in reach  
down on my knees waiting for something beautiful  
oh something beautiful

* * *

Later…

Indy laid on his bed in the dark thinking what if Salla was right she was rather pretty but maybe he'd need to get to know the girl first before he frightened her away from him. He'd hopefully talk to her tomorrow during breakfast. He turned on his side and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

For the world shines our way  
# 2

The roosters crowed and Indy sat up rubbing the tired off his eyes as he went to the shower in the bathroom. After a quick shower and a shave he went back to his room to get dressed again and then joined Salla and Winter for breakfast along with Fire and the nine children. There was another man there to he was exactly like Indy. "Indy I want you to meet winter's boyfriend Han Solo" Salla said with a laugh. "oh hello there are you also here to help with the dig?" Indy asked "Yeah Winter is my girlfriend to and I go where she does" Han said. Hearing this hurt Indy he'd only known Winter for a day and already started to fall for her.

Later that Day…

Indy and Winter went into the market place to get food for the digging crew. "so you two came here from another Galaxy? Why?" Indy asked her smiling brightly "Oh it was too much war there and my friend didn't need me so I had no job and Han just followed me here" Winter answered "do you really Love Him?" Indy asked "No but I didn't want to break his heart" Winter replied sadly. Indy watched her walk away to the dig as he followed slowly. He knew in his heart he'd already won her but he had to get her to realize it.  
later that night Indy got out his guitar and played a song singing it's lyrics aloud.

Indy: Heart beats fast  
colors and promises  
how to be brave  
how can I love you when I'm afraid  
to fall  
but watching you stand alone  
all of my doubt  
suddenly goes away somehow  
one step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for  
a thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
thousand more

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I won't let anything  
take away  
what's standing in front of me  
every breath  
every hour has to come to this  
one step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
darling don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
thousand more

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
time has brought  
your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
thousand more

One step closer  
one step closer

I have died everyday  
waiting for you  
darling don't be afraid  
I loved you for a  
thousand years  
and I'll love you for a  
thousand more

She stood in the night next to Han by the fire but she looked so unhappy. Had Han never known just to let her go? Indy thought all of his waiting was in vain but he'd wait for her to come to him. "Indy are you alright?" Winter asked, coming over to him and seeing his sad look in his usually sparkly eyes. "yeah I'm Fine I guess" Indy said kissing her cheek and leaving for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

For the world Shines our way  
#3

He had kissed her on the Cheek and she loved it. Something inside Winter stirred today as she saw him on the mound. She knew her time with Han was over when she found him Cheating on her with a Egyptian Girl. "Stupid Harem girl" Winter muttered steaming. Just this morning when she was crying Indy came to her and held her in his arms hugging her to his chest Whispering words of comfort. Was she truly in love with him? Was Indy the one she really should be in love with? Those questions she kept asking herself. Still the answer was a question again why should she question what was in her heart? She hoped he hadn't seen her snow fall as she cried her eyes out in front of him. Would he think I'm weird or scary? She asked herself

Later that day in the tents…

"Salla can I ask you something?" Winter asked her friend "Why of course winter what is it?" Salla asked "do you know if Indy is in love with me?" she asked afraid "Of course he does he hides it but he does you my girl must make the first move" Salla said with a hardy laugh. Then he left the tent and Winter started to think what could she do that would come from her heart? She got a quick Idea and went to find her tambourine.

At dinner that night around the fire…  
"Attention Everyone Winter would like to sing the song tonight" Salla announced Indy and the others looked up to see her enter with her tambourine. She also narrowed her eyes at Han who was mooching up to that harem girl. She started it and some of the other boys recognized so they began to sing with her.

Digger 1: Hey!  
Indy: Ho!  
Digger 2: Hey!  
Indy: Ho!

Winter: I've been trying to do it right  
I've been living a lonely life  
I've been sleeping here instead  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
I've been sleeping in my bed

So show me family  
all the blood I will bleed  
I don't know where I belong  
I don't' know where I went wrong  
But I can write a song

I belong with you, you belong with me sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me my sweet

Indy: Hey  
Digger 1: Ho!  
Han: Hey!  
Digger 2: Ho!

Indy: I don't think your right for him  
think what it might be if you  
took a bus to china town  
I'd be standing on the canal  
And bowery  
and she'd be standing next to me

Both: I belong with you, you belong with me my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me my sweetheart

Love we need it now  
let's hope for some  
cause oh, we're bleeding out

I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart  
I belong with you, you belong with me you're my sweetheart

They cheered as Indy walked with winter across the dunes a little away from the camp so they couldn't be heard. "Indy?" Winter asked looking into his hazel eyes "yes Winter?" he asked looking into her eyes "I… I think I'm Falling in love with you" Winter said blushing bright pink "I've been in love with you for a while now winter I couldn't say it but yes now I can" Indy said as he leaned in closer to her. That night the two kissed their fears away in the light of the moon. "you've got to come to america with me Winter you'll love it" Indy smirked. The two walked back to camp and he kissed her goodnight as they went their separate ways for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

For the world shines our way  
#4

A week Later…  
Han and the harem girl left in the Falcon back to the galaxy far away but Winter stayed because she was with the only man ever meant for her. One night when the scarabs chirped and the moon full in the sky Indy felt a small breeze up his back as he strode up to her on the top of the dune arms draped over her knees sitting in the sand. Indy plopped down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder he placed his chin on the top of her head and they both stayed very still.

After a while Indy broke the silence "So sweetheart what were you doing out here on the sand dunes?" Indy asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "oh I just wanted to look at the moon and the fireflies I needed to think" Winter answered looking back into his hazel eyes. "oh have you never seen a lightning bug before?" Indy asked seeing the girl hold out her hand and study the little critter on her hand. "what?" She asked "ya know a firefly don't they have them where you came from?" Indy asked smiling down at the girl. "no we have light sabers but they're swords we don't have bugs with fire butts" Winter giggled turning bright pink. "oh well here we have little bugs with light up behinds and their call fireflies or lightning bugs" Indy said Indy thought of a song and started to hum it.

Indy: Winter you would not believe you eyes  
if ten million fire flies light up the world  
as we sleep

Cause they'd fill up the open air  
they'd leave tear drops everywhere  
you'd think me rude  
but I'd just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
awake when I'm asleep  
cause everything is never as it seems

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
from ten thousand lightning bugs  
as they'd try to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
a sock hop beneath my bed  
a disco ball hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay  
awake when I'm asleep  
cause nothing is as it seems

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said their farewell

But I'll know where a few of them are  
when my dreams get real bizarre  
I kept a few in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
that planet earth turns slowly  
it's hard to say I'd rather stay  
awake when I'm asleep  
cause nothing is ever as it seems

Nothing is ever as it seems

Indy hugged her tight as the two sat and stared at the display of fireflies around them the two kissed under the moonlight as the fireflies surrounded them in a blanket of light. After they broke the kiss Indy walked her to her tent. "sweetheart can I ask why do they call you winter?" Indy asked kindly "oh it's because I can do this" Winter said pointing to the sky and all of the sudden Indy felt a snowflake fall on his nose as he looked to the sky and saw the light in her eyes and her hair a glow. "You're making it snow?" Indy asked looking at her with a smile "yes that is why they call me that I have this gift but sometimes I think it a curse I was afraid you'd run from me when you found out of my weird trait" She said as the snow slowly stopped. They kissed one more time before they both went to bed in their own tents.


	5. Chapter 5

For the world shines our way  
#4

2 months later…

Here they were on their way to America on a ship so they could catch a plane from England to the U.S.A. on the ship Indy laid on a cold hard medical bed with many wounds in him. Standing there next to him holding his hand and crying was winter she hoped he would be ok. The ship's doctor named Leonard stitched up some terrible things the Nazi's given him some bad shots near his stomach and on his shoulder it looked painful. After the last stitch was made the doctor released him and winter to their room for the night. Indy Hugged her and whispered to her that he was going to be ok as she gave him her shoulder to help him get back to their room. They both noticed the terrible limp in Indy's right leg where a bullet had whizzed by.

A week later in America…

"So what other customs do you humans do on earth?" Winter asked looking at Indy and Smiling with wonder "well there is many things like exploring and reading but there's a special something we do I'm sure the humans in your galaxy did this to" Indy said showing a sly grin and turning on the radio. A song played and he held out his hand "It's a dance I remember we have balls in our galaxy where they would do slow dances and the waltz" winter giggled taking his hand and placing her other hand on his shoulder. The two danced to the music slowly she laid her head on his chest as they went in time with the beat.

An hour later…  
"There is another thing we do here to express our love for each other" Indy whispered in her ear. "Oh and what's that Indy?" She asked giggling "I hope not to be rushing into things but we call it love making" Indy said with his lopsided grin. "Oh yes Han and I did it once but I will never forgive him for it he did awful things to me" Winter replied looking at him with a glint in her eyes a glint of desire. "would you do it with me?" Indy asked her almost with a plead. "of course if you promise to be gentle I still hurt from when he did those things to me" Winter said unbuttoning her shirt and kissing him passionately. He unbuttoned his own then unbuttoned her pants and they slid to the ground. She unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and they to fell to his feet. The two kissed so passionately it grew warm in the room. Indy Lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed where he unhooked her bra and she slid out of her underwear and he did the same. Then he laid on her and kissed her lips sucking on her bottom lip. After a while he slowly thrust into her and she moaned softly as he left a trail of kisses down her body. She gasped and moaned his name arching her back as waves of pleasure washed over her He returned her moans with his own she ran her fingers through his hair. Soon the two rode their orgasm together and cummed together at the same time. After their little lovemaking session they lay there together basking in the love that they just had their hair sticking in every way but they didn't care. "You were amazing Indy I love you" Winter whispered kissing his neck and snuggling with him. "You were amazing to sweetheart I love you more than you'll ever know I'll always love you" Indy replied hugging her and snuggling with her.

The next day…  
Indy saw Winter crying and looking at a picture. The picture was of her best friend Leia whom she'd left behind. He went over to her and placed his arms around her as she cried into his chest softly. "winter what's wrong sweetheart why are you crying?" Indy asked looking down at the girl in his arms. "I found out from Luke that Leia killed herself yesterday" Winter cried "but why didn't Han go back?" Indy asked "well yes but she thought both of us died and when he got back it was too late" Winter cried. Indy lifted her onto his lap and held her in his arms as he softly sang to her.

Indy: come stop your crying it'll be alright  
take my hand hold it tight  
I will protect from all around you  
I will be there don't you cry

For one so small  
you seem so strong  
my arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
this bond between us can't be broken  
I will be there don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
they just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
we're not that different at all

Cause you'll be in my heart  
yes you'll be in my heart  
from this day on now and forever more  
you'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you be here in my heart always

She looked up at him and kissed him as the two snuggled in together Indy picked her up and laid her on the bed then he lay there with her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her and snuggled. Soon the two lulled off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

For the world shines our way  
# 6

A year later…

Winter stood waiting for Indy to come home from the university soon. A short time later he was there holding her and kissing her neck softly. "Winter I have a very important question to ask" Indy said holding her "but first let us have a nice dinner" Indy added kissing her temple. "ok My love that's sounds good" Winter replied

An hour later…  
Winter put on a beautiful White dress that matched her hair and brought out her blue eyes then she put on sliver flats and a white rose hair clip. She walked into the living room to find Indy standing there in a White Tuxedo with a black bow tie and a red carnation. When he saw her he felt like he died and went to heaven she was like an angel. She took his arm and they went to a place on campus that was really nice and had a nice supper. After dinner he danced with her in the light of the full moon and they kissed. "ok Honey I want you to close your eyes ok" Indy said "ok lover boy if you say so" winter said taking his hand and following him to the living room eyes shut. Indy grabbed a small box off the coffee table and kneeled on one knee. "Winter remember when I told you that I had an important question to ask you?" Indy asked grabbing her hand in his again "yes I do what is it Indy?" Winter asked eyes still shut. "open your eyes sweetheart and you'll see" Indy said. When she opened her eyes he was knelt down on one knee and holding out a beautiful ring with a blue sapphire on the top. "Winter Celchu would you make me the happiest man in the world would you marry me?" Indy asked with hope gleaming in his eyes. "YES! Oh INDY YES!" Winter cheered hugging and kissing him softly. Indy placed the ring on her finger and held her in his arms.

Later that night…

Indy and winter declothed themselves and kissed each other passionately. He kissed her neck and then left a trail of kisses down her body making her arch her back and moan in pleasure. He then slowly thrust into her making her moan a little louder she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. He began to go a little faster and soon they both moaned in pleasure as they both cumed. After they finished they lay their fingers entwined kissing each other and holding each other. "I love you Winter always" Indy whispered in her ear kissing her temple. "and I love you Indy forever" Winter said closing her eyes. In the night the two fell fast asleep dreaming of a perfect wish and a wedding to be planned.

Indy: Forever can never be long enough for me  
to feel like I've had long enough with you  
forget the world now we won't let them see  
but there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
love has surely shifted my way

Marry me  
today and everyday  
Marry me  
if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café  
Say you will  
say you will

Together can never be close enough for me  
to feel like I'm close to you  
you wear white and I wear out the words I love you  
and you're beautiful

Now the wait is over  
love has showed you my way

Marry me  
today and everyday  
marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello


	7. Chapter 7

For the world shines our way  
# 7

Two months later…

It was nice breezy spring day and the birds sang in the morning light as many friends and family of the two came to the chapel. Crysta, Christine, Nyota, Cassidy and Randy helped Winter get into her dress as the five bridesmaids got into their own dresses. They also tried their best to keep Indy from seeing her in her dress until it was time so he stood at the altar waiting for his beautiful Bride to come to him. Luke skywalker would walk his once padawan down the aisle to her groom. Soon the music played and Indy's butterflies in his stomach started to flicker as he then saw her. Winter was a cloud of beautiful White with pearls and intricate patterns in her veil her Blue eyes shining bright. She walked beside her once Jedi master who is a grand master to the end of the aisle then he handed her to Indy. "be good to her Indy I will miss her" Luke said with a bow. In the crowd of friends even were her old crewmates from the enterprise. Spock, Uhura, Kirk, Sulu, Scottie, McCoy, and Chekov sat in the back row all happy to see an old friend getting married. There at the end of the aisle stood Indy he held out his hand and she took it the preacher started. "Henry Jones Jr. do you take Winter Celchu to be you loftily wedded wife?" the preacher asked "I do forever and always" Indy replied looking into her gorgeous eyes. "and do you winter Celchu take Henry Jones Jr. to be your loftily wedded husband?" the preacher asked "I do for as long as we both live" winter replied looking into Indy's amazing hazel eyes that were now lined with a golden fleck of brown. "then I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride" the preacher proclaimed and the crowd of friends cheered. Indy lifted her into his arms and kissed her passionately as she hooked her arms around him and they walked down the aisle. The crowd followed until they reached the dorm area then they all scattered.

"ok Honey close your eyes a minute I have a surprise for you" Indy said leading her to the living room then he went to the bedroom and closed the door a minute. Then he came back out and lead her to the bedroom. In the bedroom the lights were dim and he had candles lit and on the bed was rose petals. "Oh Indy it's beautiful" Winter gasped kissing him passionately. The thought of making love on rose petals made her become slightly horny. "shall we my lovely wife" Indy asked holding out his hand to her. She then took it and they shed their clothes. He lay her down on the bed softly and laid on top of her kissing her body all the way down to her womanhood making her moan in ecstasy. Soon he slowly thrust into her and the room became heated. He thrust faster and he began to return her moans of pleasure with his own. They ended the night in each others arms it was the perfect wedding night ever.


End file.
